(You're The) Devil In Disguise
by feral-badger
Summary: In which L has to either arrest Light and lose him forever or turn a blind eye to Kira's judgements. LxLight ANGST
1. one

**(a/n)-** **Your favorite turd is back at it again! I decided to try my hand at angst huehuehue hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I don't own Death Note.**

He didn't know when it happened, but it did. Subtle shifts in his behavior, like he was smiling more, trying to be by _him_ more. Though you're kind of always with each other if you're handcuffed together . Not very professional for the world's supposed best detective.

He sighed, popping a small sweet in his mouth, and let his thoughts drift off. He didn't want Light to be Kira, but it made sense. Light was under his surveillance at all times, and Kira still managed to kill, so he couldn't be Kira! But the incident with Raye Pember and the FBI agents set off an alarm. All dead, so quickly, all surrounding Yagami Light.

"Uhh, Ryuzaki, are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Hmm?" he said quickly, "Ahh, I'm fine, Light-kun. Just a little.. Tired, that's all."

Light frowned, but said nothing and continued researching.

He turned away, and became lost in his thoughts.


	2. two

**(a/n)- some things may be out of order in this fic from the way it happened in canon. Sorry! btw, this is a slight-AU! enjoy~ don't forget to follow and favorite if you like this trash**

 _"The murders are surrounding companies rivaling Yotsuba Group, meaning Kira must be among their ranks."_

 _"We need infiltrate Yotsuba Group!"_

Light's strange behavior had started when they'd cornered the third Kira, Higuchi Kyosuke. Almost immediately after, Light had started acting funny, the same behavior he'd had when L had first met him.

Shady, secretive, and dare he say? Scheming.. Since he'd uncuffed them, Kira's killings had increased dramatically.

 _'Face it,'_ he thought sullenly, _'Light-kun IS Kira. And there's nothing I can do to change that.'_

Light wanted to kill him. Bring his twisted justice to the world, a reign of fear.

That was not justice. Rather, it was terrorism! Oh, why couldn't he have been aromantic?

Loving a criminal.. Being the world's best _detective._ Fate was a cruel mistress, it seemed.

Even if he did confess, and Light accepted, it would be doomed from the start!

"Ryuzaki! We've found something that may be what Kira is using to kill criminals!"


	3. three

**(a/n)- in this AU, the Kira taskforce don't see Rem and Ryuk, just wanted to clear that up. enjoy~**

"Look here!" Matsuda said excitedly, "In the back of this thing, there's more rules! Misa-Misa can still be innocent!"

"If the user of the Death Note fails to consecutively write names within thirteen days of each other, then the user will die!" L read aloud.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Misa squeal, and cling on to Light's arm, the latter cringing at the sudden touch, but delighted by the news, none the less.

"Yes, but there is still some evidence against Light-kun and Amane-san," L said, popping a watermelon jolly rancher in his mouth.

"Wait, there's second rule," Matsuda squealed, snatching the Death Note from L's hand. Said detective frowned, but quickly made a neutral facial expression, as the enthusiastic lil' cinnamon roll read the second rule. "If a person makes this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans that have touched this notebook shall.. Die?!"

"I suppose since all of us have touched the Death Note," L said, leaving a suspicious lingering gaze on Light and Misa, "Then the Death note won't be destroyed, or used. By anyone, as it is crucial evidence."

L could have sworn Misa whispered something to Light about how "Misa-Misa and Light-kun are winning! Light-kun should buy Misa-Misa some dinner to celebrate!"

 _'Celebrate what...?'_

With an aching sensation in his chest, L hoped to delay the inevitable as long as he could..


	4. four

L couldn't stop thinking about Misa's 'private exchange' to Light.

 _"Misa-Misa and Light-kun are winning!"_

Winning what? Despite the two new rules in the Death Note, he still a persistent gut feeling that the original Kira and Yagami Light were one and the same, and Amane Misa-san was the second Kira. He had plenty of evidence to convict her.

L regretted letting Misa out of his surveillance, as soon as he did, Kira began their murders once more.

Personally, L thought the thirteen days rule was fake, as there was plenty of other evidence to convict and execute Light and Misa as the original two Kiras. He didn't want that to happen, though.

Light, although morally corrupt, was his first friend, and he didn't want the 'friendship' they had to go down the drain.

Kira's justice was reducing crime, sure, but was it really justice if it was using fear?

Whether he liked it or not, Kira had to go. Peace caused by using the terror of others against them was no justice. But could he really turn a blind eye to it? With the deaths of so many? He was the world's best detective for god's sake! Not some over-enthusiastic schoolgirl!

The morally right choice was staring him in the face, and yet...

Yet...

Why the hell was he even considering letting Light continue the murders..?


	5. five

Whether L liked to acknowledge the truth or not, he knew exactly why he considered ignoring the murders. Because he really, really didn't want to send his only friend (dare he say.. True love?) to the gallows.

Thirteen days rule or no thirteen days rule, Light was the original Kira. He knew it. But morally, he, the great detective, and Light, the serial killer, were destined to play the game of cat and mouse until one of them killed the other. That's just how these things went.

He'd either have to expose Light and Misa as the two original Kiras and have them executed.. And lose the only one he ever truly loved.,

Or... Or, he could turn a blind eye to Kira's mass murdering and let Light kill him.

The right decision seemed glaringly obvious. And L knew which one he would choose, even as it tore his heart in two. He had to make the right choice.. But why, why was it so hard?

Love is delusional, even more so when it tests your morals.

Why, oh why did it have to be that way?

 _'This is truly kill or be killed,'_ L thought bitterly, _'Either Light-kun kills me and I allow it or I kill Light-kun. Neither is a very good end to this.'_

In the end, L knew exactly what he was going to do


	6. six

His decision was a truly tough thing to come to, as the world's best detective's doomed love for a dangerous mass murderer, the most evil man in the world was not something that could be taken lightly. Ha, light.

L flipped open his cell phone, making a quick call to Watari, and said, "Watari, there is something I need you to do, please find two prisoners on death row, and give one a death note, making him kill the other. If in thirteen days, the live prisoner doesn't die, then we'll know that the rule isn't true."

The Kira Taskforce didn't look too happy about that, but said nothing.

Slamming the phone shut, L took a bite of cake, presumably his last, spying Light out of the corner of his eye.

 _'Light-kun, I know you are Kira. And-'_

L didn't get to finish his thought when a seizing pain in his chest had everything slowing down, as if time itself were to stop.

The crash of the plate was immediately followed by the splatter of the cake, as the pain overtook his chest cavity and Light held him in his arms, the last thing he saw was the brunet mouth, _"I won."_

 **END**

 **(a/n)- I'm turning this fic in to my creative writing class, no joke,**

 **let's hope I don't fail the class**


End file.
